ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Vengers
The Vengers is an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins in the past, with Will Harangue covering a story in Bellwood, while Ben is joking at the video suddenly Kangaroo Kommando (Kane North) appears at the top of a building, wanting to explode a bomb in place. Suddenly, Captain Nemesis appears to save everyone. The bomb explodes, Ben transforms into XLR8 to save people from the streets while Nesmith captures Kangaroo Kommando. At present, Carl meets Kane at the jail, and presents a new entrepreneur: Billy Billions, who wants to form a group with them. Meanwhile Rook enjoys a food of Amber Ogia in Mr. Baumann shop while Ben makes disgusted face and getting disturbed by young people of Undertown. Then comes Bubble Helmet, asking for Ben getting out of his place. He refused, and when he decides to attack and Ben and Rook are ready to fight, a mysterious group arrives to face the villain. They are called "The Vengers" and attack Bubble Helmet, defeating him. Ben is outraged, and from that moment, the Vengers help others and defeat bandits, for example: they defeated the Violet Offenders, rescued a construction worker and recovered Pakmar's car, gaining the sympathy of him while Ben is guilty by Pakmar. Ben ends up being forgotten while the Vengers end up appearing in the Will Harangue program, demonstrating that Billy wanted more and more fame. Ben is walking down the street while people watch Billy in the Will's program and finds Billy and Mazuma in an alley. He wants us to give up the career of Ben hero, but he resolves to fight and becomes Brainstorm, revealing a new power, he can do holographic analysis. With these powers he analyzes the attributes of each of the Venger's members and defeat each of them: Mazuma and Nesmith with electric shocks and Kangaroo making pipes fall on him. He drops Billy's gun and back to normal, saying he folded his hero career. Ben throws his coat in the trash. Meanwhile, it was revealed that Billy had recorded the whole fight and edited the video to appear that Ben was the true villain. Will surnames Ben 10 "Ben Zero" and praises the Vengers. Ben and Rook are talking about it in Mr. Smoothy, while boys throws Ben 10 comic books in the trash and replace it with the Venger's comics. Meanwhile, the Vengers want more and more power and fame, for example, Nesmith and Kangaroo compete to see who would help a lady cross the street and compete to rename the group, and on the interviews each tries to gain more prestige than the other. This ends up getting worse, with Billy battling the Vengers in Undertown and each one tries to destroy Billions Tower. Rook and Ben arrive to investigate and Rook insinuates that Ben caused the Vengers to turn supervillains. The Vengers drop Ben and Rook from the tower, Ben becomes Cannonbolt (when he wanted a flying alien) and falls in the street. Rook accidentally shoots a web in Will which says Rook appologizes censorship of the journalism. The program was transmitted in live, and everyone knows the truth about the Vengers, who continue to fight in the street as the police arrive to arrest them. The episode ends with Ben doing a pose for the cameraman. Major Events *Kangaroo Kommando and Captain Nemesis make their Omniverse debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 year old) *Rook Blonko *Will Harangue (flashback and present) *Ignacius Baumann *Pakmar *Julius (cameo) *Two of the Kineceleran Kids (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Purple-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) Villains *The Vengers **Billy Billions **Kangaroo Kommando (fist re-appearance; flashback and present) **Captain Nemesis (first re-appearance; flashback and present) **Mazuma *Bubble Helmet *Violet Offenders (cameo) Aliens Used By 11-year old Ben *XLR8 By 16 year-old Ben *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt Quotes Errors *Bubble Helmet was miscredited "Bubblehead". Naming and Translations Allusions *The Vengers is a play on the Avengers, a team of Marvel superheroes. *The construction worker helped by the Vengers looks like the Sparkplug of Transformers Animated. Trivia *The episode aired at Brazil and Latin America on June 20th, 2014. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order